Forever and Ever
by Beckii
Summary: AU This is the sequel to TMD..Buffy goes on a trip with her graduating class to England. There, she meets up with her lost love and the two start a new adventure.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Forever and Ever  
  
Summary: -Sequel to The Minister's Daughter- Buffy goes on a trip with her graduating class to England. There, she meets up with her lost love and the two start a new adventure.  
  
Disclaimer: All the character's from BtVS and AtS belong to Joss Whedon and crew. A few of my own character's are squished in there too, but if they're not from BtVS or AtS, then they're mine.  
  
.:a/n:. So, I decided after all to put up a sequel to The Minister's Daughter. But, if it doesn't get any reviews, then there's really no point in keeping it up, now is there? You don't necessarily have to have read the original to get this. But, it would probably be best. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I hope there are still some people out there who like it, and I didn't take too long. After all, it's been a year =S oops, lol

* * *

Buffy Summers hurried around her room, grabbing random clothes and stuffing them into her suitcase. She only had less then fifteen minutes before her plane left, and still she wasn't done packing.  
  
"Should've done that last night B," her cousin, Faith said from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up Faith," Buffy said, shoving her last piece of clothing into the bag and zipping it up.  
  
She walked over to where her cousin stood, and looked down at the little girl she held in her arms. Buffy pushed aside some of her blonde hair that was beginning to grow long, and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm going to miss you so much Hallie."  
  
Hallie was Buffy's one year old daughter. Buffy hadn't expected such a small child to effect her life in such a big way, but she had. Her life now revolved around her daughter, she was all Buffy knew.  
  
Buffy had left home three months before Hallie was born. She'd moved into an apartment with Xander, Faith and their son, Connor.  
  
Xander had graduated a year earlier then Buffy, because she missed time during her pregnancy. So now Xander had a job as a construction worker, and made enough money to look after their small family. And that's what they were, a family.  
  
"Are you ready Buff?" Xander asked, appearing next to Faith. "You're gonna be late if you don't hurry."  
  
"I was just saying by to Hallie," Buffy said, a tear escaping. "I haven't been away from her for this long before."  
  
"Don't worry B, we'll take after her," Faith said. "She's got Connor to keep her company."  
  
"I know..." Buffy said, taking her daughter in her arms. She squeezed her tightly, before kissing her again on the forehead, and passing her back to her cousin. "Bye."  
  
Buffy waved slightly as Xander gently pulled her out of the room. Once they were out of the apartment, Xander let her go, and the two started for the car.  
  
"You don't have to go you know?" he said, putting her bags in the trunk and shutting it. "If you don't want to leave her."  
  
"No," Buffy said. "This is good. We can't be together all the time. What am I going to do when she goes off to college? Go with her?"  
  
Xander smiled, and opened the door for her. Buffy slid inside, and whiped away the tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"This is good for you too Buff," he said, starting the car. "You need a break. Try and have fun, will you? You're going to Europe with all of your buddies from school. Do you know how much I envy you?"  
  
Buffy laughed. "Wanna trade places?"  
  
"C'mon, turn that frown upside down. Hallie will be okay," he said. "We've been around her since she popped out of you. At least she isn't going to someone unfamiliar."  
  
"You're right Xand, she knows you. She has Connor. She'll be fine."  
  
Xander glanced over at his friends and saw her unconvinced look. He felt bad for her, she had never been away from her daughter for more then an hour. Going for two months, might just drive her off the edge. 


	2. Be Young

Yay, people reviewed :o) Thanks, I hope you like it. It probably won't be good. lol.

* * *

Buffy stepped off of the plane and headed over to the luggage department (?). She waited until she saw her bag, and quickly grabbed it before she missed it.  
  
Turning around, she saw her friend, Kylie. Kylie was eighteen, with long, brown hair, emerald eyes and was average size for her age.  
  
Buffy had met her when she first returned. Kylie was new to Sunnydale High, and since Buffy technically wasn't, she had shown her around.  
  
"Buffy!" Kylie yelled, running over to her.  
  
"Hey Kylie," Buffy said. "Get your bag?"  
  
"Yep. And I see you did too," she said. "The bus is outside and waiting, you wanna sit with me?"  
  
Buffy just nodded and followed her friend out.  
  
Once on the bus, Buffy settled into her seat, and pulled out her wallet. She opened, and inside was not one picture of Hallie, but many.  
  
"How's Hallie doing?" Kylie asked, looking down at the pictures.  
  
"She's okay. I don't think she really notices what's going on," Buffy said.  
  
"But you do. You taking it alright?"  
  
"No...I mean, yes. But, it's kinda too late to turn back now, isn't it?" she laughed.  
  
"You'll be fine Buff. Once you get into the partying and the fun," Kylie said, smiling. "You know, meet some super cute British guys."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah."  
  
"I love their accents, don't you? I once dated a British guy...And yum, hello salty goodness."  
  
Buffy laughed. "I know what you mean..."  
  
"So you...You've dated a British guy? Aren't they just-..."  
  
She was interrupted by the sound of someone speaking. The two girls' looked up and a dark haired man caught their attention.  
  
"'Ello," he said. "My name is Ian, and I'll be your guide. I'm aware, I may come off as a shaperone. But as promised, no shaperones shall...Shaperone. Think of me as a student. As I was not too long ago."  
  
"Mmm, now that, is what I call 100% salty goodness," Kylie said, licking her lips.  
  
"He's our tour guide Ky," Buffy said. "Control your hormones. He must be at least ten years older then you."  
  
"Two," Ian said, leaning over to where Buffy sat. "Just to let that be out there."  
  
"Oh..." Buffy said, her cheeks reddening.  
  
"And who might you be luv?" he asked, picking up Kylie's hand and softly kissing the back of it.  
  
"Kylie," she said. "But you can call me Ky...Or anything you want."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to out the window. 'Isn't this going to be a fun bus ride,' she thought.

* * *

Buffy had just finished unpacking her stuff into the dresser beside her bed. She laid down, looking over at the bed across from hers. Kylie sat on it, sorting through her luggage.  
  
Buffy was glad she was sharing with someone she knew and liked, rather than someone who she knew from school, and didn't like at all.  
  
"Once I'm unpacked, do you wanna head out?" Kylie asked, glancing back at Buffy.  
  
"Sure. Party Buffy is in the house," Buffy said. "And she's ready to...Party."  
  
Kylie laughed. "Do you think Ian will come?"  
  
"I think you should go and see," Buffy said. "You can unpack later. We do have two months."  
  
"You know something? You're making sense," Kylie said, standing up. "I'm holding us back what with my slow unpacking, when hello, I can do that some boring day."  
  
"That's the spirit."  
  
"Do you know what room Ian's staying in?" Kylie asked, smiling.  
  
"Is he even staying here? I mean...Doesn't he live here?" Buffy asked. "In London?"  
  
"Well, I never thought of that. Maybe we'll see him at a club," Kylie said. "Speaking of, let's go."  
  
Buffy smiled and jumped off her bed, grabbing her bag and purse. 'Okay Buff, tonight you are not Buffy, the mother. You are Buffy, in the last year of her teens. Be young.' 


	3. Self Defense

**chazza: thanks, i'm glad you're interested so far.  
  
asert: thank you!  
  
katie: thank you, sorry i haven't written soon, but it's up now  
  
disclaimer: the song "pump it up" belongs to Joe Budden. and it doesn't go with the story or anything, it's not one of those songs. it's just a song.**

* * *

Buffy stepped into the club, followed by Kylie. The club was divided up into three floors.  
  
The first one, was the bar area. To the back was where the bar was located, and scattered around were sofas and chairs so that people could sit down and talk.  
  
The second floor, was the dance floor. It was full of strobe (?) lights, and the music that seemed quieter down here, was blasting up there. It was crowded with people jumping and dancing.  
  
And the third was the VIP floor. It was blocked off by tinted windows, so you couldn't see in, and the "very important people" would get their own privacy.  
  
It was one of the coolest clubs that Buffy had ever been to. But, there really was no competition. Back in Sunnydale, the only club they had was the Bronze, and she had never been anywhere's but Sunnydale her whole life.  
  
"Isn't this awesome?" Kylie asked, looking over at Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Yeah, it is."  
  
"I'm going to head up to the dance floor, you coming?"  
  
Buffy nodded and followed her friend over to the stairs that would lead them to the second floor. Kylie grabbed Buffy's hand and pulled her through the crowd of people, to the center.  
  
_Look, pump it up if you came to get it krunk _

_With a dame and shit that's drunk _

_You came to get it on, more than 5 0's in your bank _

_Then get it one, roll up that stank _

_And get it one, slank that fitted on _

_Came to get it on _

_Hold up she want work that twork that _

_Then again let me hurt that murk that _

_Til you gotta hurt back _

_Can't spit it out, boo you gotta slurp that _

_Can't cuddle after we done, it wasn't worth that _

_Joey I'm responsible for bringin Jersey back (And we bad huh) _

_She at the bar stylin' she throwing it up_

_She drink a little hypno, throwing it up _

_But I'm only dealing with freaks that wanna cut _

_Ma if you agree I want nut _

_Camcorder, get it played late not on BET Uncut (uhh)  
  
Fellas- do your thing let me do my thang _

_I mean- do your thing let me do my thang _

_Shorties- move that thing, mami move that thing _

_C'mon- move that thing, mami move that thing _

_Hustlers- do your thing let me do my thang _

_Please tell the DJ- pump p p pump pump it up!_  
  
At first Buffy hesitated at letting herself go, but after a few minutes, she just didn't care. All of her problems and worries, they dissapeared.  
  
Buffy had seperated from Kylie, people had come in between them, and now Buffy found herself dancing with two guys, one on either side of her. She brought her hands up to her hair and held it up, before letting it fall down to her shoulders once more.  
  
_OK we was leaving we was done _

_Then she said can my people's come _

_Here we go I see it don't stop _

_They wanna ride in something were the rims don't stop _

_Look baby you fine, but your girlfriends not _

_And then she wanna hold out getting cute on the phone _

_I ain't gotta be bothered, be cute on your own _

_My jump off doesn't run off at the mouth so much _

_My jump off never ask why I go out so much _

_My jump off never has me going out of my way _

_And she don't want nothing on Valentine's Day _

_My jump off don't aruge or get rebellious _

_And she don't mind hanging out wit da fellas _

_My jump off's not insecure or jealous (Uuh, uuh, uhh)_  
  
The song hadn't ended yet, but Buffy found herself being dragged away from the dance floor by one of the guys she was dancing with. She didn't protest, not yet at least, she was more so curious as to what he thought she would do.  
  
He led her back down to the main floor, the bar area and sat her down on a sofa. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I'll have a screwdriver, please." (**.:a/n:. I know nothing about alcohol, but I know that this is a drink. So, yes... It is a drink, right? lol**)  
  
"One screwdriver coming right up," he said before disappearing.  
  
Buffy looked around at the people chatting away. She knew she looked odd sitting alone, and was hoping he wouldn't take too long at the bar getting her drink. She hadn't even been her a whole song yet, and already a guy was hitting on her. But if he knew she had a kid... That's where the hitting would stop.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled at him, taking the drink from his hand. "Thank you... I didn't get your name..."  
  
"Ryan," he said, sitting beside her. "And you?"  
  
"Buffy," she said, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"You weren't dancing with anyone up there... How could such a pretty young woman not have a date?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't live here. I'm on a trip with my senior class. You don't have an English accent... I take it you're not from here either."  
  
"You take it right," Ryan said. "I'm actually from America. Los Angeles."  
  
"Really? I'm from Sunnydale," Buffy said, then saw Kylie walk past her, hanging on to Ian's waist. "I guess she found him," she said to herself, not intending for anyone to hear.  
  
"Found who?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, my friend, uhh, she was looking for someone," Buffy said. "She found him."  
  
He nodded. "Do you want to get out of here?"  
  
"Um..." 'C'mon Buff, you don't have to do anything with him. You're here to live,' she thought. "Sure."  
  
He smiled, and took her drink from her, placing it on a nearby table. He stood up, and offered his hand. She grabbed it, and he pulled her up.  
  
"My car's just outside," he said. "We could go back to my place."

* * *

"So, you moved to England when you were seventeen? And you've lived here ever since?" Buffy asked, looking over at Ryan who sat next to her on his bed. "England's a nice place."  
  
"Yeah, it is. That's why I moved here. My parents', they weren't the best, so I just ran away. Of course I had some money saved up, if not, I probably would've snuck onto a plane. I was that desperate to get of there," he said. "What about you? You know my life story... And all I know is your name."  
  
"Well... I lived in Sunnydale my whole life, with my mom, and my dad. That's pretty much all there is to know about me," Buffy said. "My life really isn't that interesting."  
  
He smiled. "I bet it is." She just laughed. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm nineteen," she said, softly. "How old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-two," he said. 'She's legal,' he thought.  
  
"You've been in England for five years then," Buffy thought. "That's a long time."  
  
She was starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable. The way he was looking at her made her start to feel like she wanted to get out of there. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Um... You know what, I just remembered something I have to..."  
  
He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. She brought her hand to his chest, and pushed him away, standing up.  
  
"I'm leaving," she said, heading to the door.  
  
He stood up and followed her over, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry. I thought you..."  
  
"You thought wrong," she said, looking down to her arm. "Let me go."  
  
He didn't listen to her. "Why don't you stay for just a little bit longer? I can make you relax..."  
  
"No thank you," she said, pulling away from him. "I'm leaving now. I have something I need to do."  
  
"No you don't. You just don't want to be here," he said, moving past her and locking the door. He stood in front of it, blocking her. She backed away from him, tripping over something, but keeping her balance. "Don't look so scared," he said, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm not scared," she said, trying to push him away, but failing. "Let me go!"  
  
"Not just yet baby," he said, leaning down to kiss her.  
  
Buffy relaxed a bit, knowing she needed him to loosen up. "Wait," she said, and he stopped.  
  
"What?" he asked, backing up a step. "Do you just want to get right to it?"  
  
"Something like that..." Buffy said, bringing her leg up, and kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, landing on his butt. "Those self defense classes really do work."

She walked over him, trying to get to the door, but he grabbed her leg. She squatted down, and punched him in the nose, smiling when she heard a loud crack. He screamed out in pain, and she stepped on him before unlocking the door and walking out.


End file.
